What's This Feeling?
by Killer-Blue-Kitty
Summary: Ichigo is spending time with his boyfriend renji on valentines day when things turn for the worst. He's tired of all the bullshit in his life and his savor is grimmjow! Rated: M for Language, Lemons later and strong scene's SO read and review! And RATE! I will give you a cookie if you do! 33


Ichigo P.O.V.

I was walking around Karakura Town looking for my boyfriend when, I felt two arms going around my waist. I gasped and turned my head to come face to face with my sexy red headed boyfriend, Rengi. He gave me one of his signature smiles and said, "Happy Valentine's Day, Love." I blushed when he called me love. I know we have been going out for a year now but every time he calls me; love, babe, or honey. It makes me blush, I feel a little pathetic but he said he finds it cute. I turned around to face him and kissed his nose. I then said, "Happy Valentine's Day, Rengi." The best part about to day was it wasn't just valentines but it was also our anniversary. I smiled at the thought, _us being together on Valentine's Day and it being our one year anniversary._ I smiled up at him and he took my hand and said, "Come on I have a surprise for you."

He then walked me all across Karakura town until we got to the river. I gasped and looked at the small picnic that he laid out for us. I thought I was the happiest boy alive right now. My boyfriend going through so much trouble just for me, he treated me like I was special.

I then leaned into him and kissed him wrapping my arms around his neck and him wrapping his arms around my thin waist. I pulled back a little but our foreheads were still touching. I then finally spoke up, "Rengi you didn't have to go through so much trouble just for me." He chuckled and said, "But Ichigo, I just want to show you how much I love you." I smirked and kissed his nose again. We then decided to sit down; there were two bottles of wine, and a bunch of food.

Once we were finished I noticed both bottles of wine were empty and he was a bit drunk. I wasn't buzzed in the slightest. He then came over to me and made me lay on the ground; he put my wrists over my head and said, "Ichigo let me show you how much I love you." I gasped when he started forcefully kissing me, I could taste the alcohol on his tongue. I figured out what he meant but I was still a virgin, I didn't want to lose my virginity just yet. I started to squirm. "R-Rengi stop, I don't w-want this." He just grunted and didn't move I was tired of this. This is the second time he got drunk and tried to sleep with me. I am not ready yet what part of that doesn't he understand.

He started kissing my soft spot, making a loud moan come out of my throat. He kept biting and sucking at that spot. I could feel heat begin to pool in my abdomen. I began to cry I didn't want this, not one bit. He then started to unbutton my pants and he pulled them off. He then started kissing down my chest and licking my nipples. I groaned and yelped, tears were pouring down my cheeks. He then pulled my boxers off leaving me exposed and ashamed. _Stupid teenage hormones _were all that went through my mind. His finger was probing around my tight puckered whole.

Then I felt a spike in spiritual pressure, it was close. I looked around and saw a Garganta. I didn't want to deal with them right now. Neither did Rengi because he got pissed. I looked at the now open Garganta and saw the last person I thought I would see, Grimmjow. Now I thought Rengi looked pissed but boy was I wrong Grimmjow looked like he was going to flip a lid. Tears were streaming down my face faster, blurring Grimmjow's figure. I saw him coming closer; even though it's blurry I could still tell he was moving this way. He then growled and punched Rengi as hard as he could in the face making Rengi go unconscious. I gasped when he helped me to my feet. He held on to my while I shakily pulled up my boxers and pants. Once he thought I could stand again he began to leave. I didn't want him to, he saved my life, and I saw a worried expression on his face when I was crying. I reached out to him, putting my hand on his shoulder and he stopped, I then said, "Grimmjow, I'm done with this bullshit here can I go with you?" he looked shock but then said, "As in come and be an Espada?" I just simply nodded; he then gave me his classic Grimmjow smile which made me blush every time I saw it.

He then picked me up, bridal style and opened a Garganta, I frowned and said, "Why the hell are you carrying me!" He chuckled and said, "Because you suck at using spirit energy. So I thought instead of you killing yourself why don't I just carry you." I frowned then said, "How do you know I can't use spirit energy well?" he sighed and said, "Do you honestly think Aizen doesn't make us research who we fight?" I opened my mouth to say something when I decided not to. Grimmjow just chuckled and I blushed.

Once we arrived in Hueco Mundo he began used sonido to get to the front door of Las Noches. He then put me down and went inside, he then said, "Ichigo stay close, so you don't get lost or kidnapped. Trust me there is all kind of freaks in here." I chuckled and nodded. I then decided think about what would happen. I mean about my friends, would they be mad or would they understand. Would they try to come after me? I hope not, I want to be here, with Grimmjow. I'm just tired of all their bullshit. It's starting to piss me off.

I didn't even realize Grimmjow stopped moving so I bumped into him. He turned around and said, "Alright Ichigo stay here. Oh and whatever you do don't go with anyone anywhere." He then went inside these huge white doors, where I'm guessing Aizen is.

I smiled thinking; _he's so cute when he worries. _Yeah I have had strong feelings toward Grimmjow for a while. It's not just how hot he is, it's his personality, that undying confidence he has. I have always admired him for that. I know us being friends will be weird at first because we have always hated each other but now I feel as though we can be ourselves around each other for the first time.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the door opened again. I walked inside, all the Espada were there, that made me even more nervous.

Then I felt someone's hand on my shoulder which made me jump. I turned to see Gin, he had that smirk of his and said, "Oh relax Ichi we won't bite… much." He then chuckled to himself and walked over to Lord Aizen. I walked over to Lord Aizen, he got off his thrown and calmly walked over to me.

I was nervous and flustered not knowing what to do. I looked at my shoes and he then put his hand under my chin to make me look at him. "Ichigo, you want to be an Espada do you?" I gulped and just nodded; he chuckled and said, "Why?" I then found my words and said, "Because, Lord Aizen, like you I'm tired of their bullshit."

He smirked and snapped his fingers. I felt a sharp pain in my neck, my body going numb and me falling into someone's arms. I blacked out before I could see who it was.

_A/N_

_END OF THE REVISED CHAPTER ONE! PLEASE R&R! I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW YOUR OPINIONS! _

_Oh and if you want to go ferther into reading my stories go to LovelyT and read my stories! I would love it of you did!_


End file.
